Modern road surfaces typically comprise a combination of aggregate materials and binding agents processed and applied to form a smooth paved surface. The type and quality of the pavement components used, and the manner in which the pavement components are implemented or combined, may affect the durability of the paved surface. Even where a paved surface is quite durable, however, temperature fluctuations, weather, and vehicular traffic over a paved surface may result in cracks and other surface or sub-surface irregularities over time. Road salts and other corrosive chemicals applied to the paved surface, as well as accumulation of water in surface cracks, may accelerate pavement deterioration.
Road resurfacing equipment may be used to mill, remove, and/or recondition deteriorated pavement. In some cases, heat generating equipment may be used to soften the pavement, followed by equipment to mill the surface, apply rejuvenation materials, and plane the surface. Often, new rejuvenation materials may be combined with materials milled from an existing surface in order to recondition or recycle existing pavement. Once the new materials are added, the materials may be compacted and planed to restore a smooth paved surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,350 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses, teaches that substrates such as aggregates, particularly for road building, are coated with asphalt by foaming the asphalt and mixing the hot asphalt foam with the aggregate. The asphalt is foamed by dispersing water in the hot asphalt as to maintain the water in the liquid phase and then vaporizing the water to form the foam structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,354 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that is discloses, describes a process for preparing a warm mix asphalt composition by mixing an aggregate grain material with a soft binder, and adding a hard binder to the mixed aggregate grain material. The hard binder is foamed in a foaming process before it is introduced to the mixed grained aggregate material. A system for preparing the warm mix asphalt composition comprising a drying drum for heating and drying the aggregate component, a mixing mill for mixing the asphalt components and a mix storage silo, where the system also includes foam production facilities for foaming the hard binder before introduction to the mixing mill, is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,730 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a method and apparatus for renewing the surface of asphaltic paving at low cost and for immediate reuse. The asphalt surface is heated to about 300.degree.-500.degree. F. The surface is broken to a depth of about two inches and the lower material thoroughly mixed in situ with the broken surface material. After mixing, the material is further heated to fuse the heated mixture into a homogeneous surface. The surface is screeded for leveling and compacted by a road roller. A road machine is disclosed having a steam manifold for heating the asphalt, transversely reciprocating breaker bars having teeth adjusted to the depth desired, toothed mixing cylinders for mixing the broken material, and a second steam manifold for reheating the mixed material. Reciprocating screed bars on the road machine level the mixed and heated material. Final compacting may be done with a conventional road roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,669 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses, teaches a method and apparatus for repairing asphalt concrete road surfaces wherein a tractor a steam box and a car mounted with a screw cutter are coupled in this order and a series of linearly operated equipment is used on the asphalt concrete paved road surface, including a heater car, an asphalt finisher and a road roller in this order after the car. Each of the equipment is made to advance at low speed and the asphalt concrete paved road surface is artificially heated by the steam box to impart fluidity to the road surface, after which it is cut with the screw cutter and the cut asphalt concrete is conveyed into a heating chamber of the heater car, and water content in the asphalt concrete is removed by heating and stirring. The resulting asphalt concrete is adjusted to an optimum temperature suitable for asphalt concrete paving, and then is discharged from the heating chamber, and charged onto the surface of the cut road directly and thereafter the asphalt concrete paved road surface is tested by using the asphalt finisher and the road roller.